The Band Contest! Part 2
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: In the final episode of "The Battle of the Bands Arc", Super Magical Rainbow Thomas and Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi begin the final round of the concert! Who will win? _________________________ Goodman: Ok! Now that the arena has been fixed after Dethklok’s horrific performance, the Battle of the Bands will finally continue! Anyways, for the final round, it’s Super Magical Rainbow Thomas and Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! The final round will start soon! Junior: Nice! The contest is almost over! Joseph: I know, dude! Cody: I hope we win! Bob: Yeah! We can get all the ladies! Toad: Right! Ami: Hopefully, this round will be better without Dethklok around! Junior: I know! Their performance was horrific! Yumi: Agreed! Goodman: The final round has started! All bands report to the stages! The two bands head to their stages. Goodman: First is Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! The two begin to perform, but it is censored since RH hasn’t watched the show. A few minutes later. The two finish their performance as the audience cheers. Joseph: We actually got to see them perform live! Goodman: Now, for the final performance! Super Magical Rainbow Thomas! The band begins to perform, but time freezes and The Creator appears. The Creator: Since "Lost Memories" is the main focus of my spare time, the performance will be sped up because we need to get this arc finished now! Everything starts to speed up and then turns back to normal once Junior’s band finishes performing. The entire audience cheers. Goodman: We have our winner! Super Magical Rainbow Thomas! Junior: We won, guys! Ami: Congrats! Junior: Thanks! Goodman: And the reward is- Wait. What the f*** is this? The trophy turns out to be a poorly made one made out of paper mache that collapses. Joseph: Wait. That was the trophy? Cody: Rip-off! Junior: Is this some kind of joke? I.M.A Sureshot enters while laughing evilly. Junior: Hey! That’s the guy who gave us the instruments! I.M.A Sureshot: Enjoy your trophy? I made it myself! Cody: YOU MADE THAT?!?! Joseph: IT WAS F****** HORRIBLE! Junior: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?! I.M.A Sureshot: I tricked Goodman into making the Band Contest just so I could see all of you make fools of yourselves! It was worth it! Junior: ... We’re going to beat you up. Ami: Yeah! Ami and Yumi pull out their guitars. I.M.A Sureshot: Wait. What are you doing?!?! Joseph: I’ve been waiting a long time for this, punk! I.M.A Sureshot: OH S***! I.M.A Sureshot runs off as the others chase after him. The scene cuts to Hammerhead from Spider Man as several planes fly off his head like a landing platform. The scene cuts back to I.M.A Sureshot running into a door and locking it before throwing the key out the window. I.M.A Sureshot: Ha! They won’t get in now! Suddenly, the others enter through multiple air vents. I.M.A Sureshot: AW CRAP! I.M.A Sureshot jumps out the window, picks up the key, jumps back into the window and unlocks the door before running off. The scene then cuts to a camera shot of a hallway with three doors on both side. I.M.A Sureshot, Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy, Toad, Ami, Yumi, Meggy, Tari, SMG4, SMG4 Luigi, SMG4 Mario, Saiko, Fishy Boopkins and SMG4 Bowser run into one of the doors and exit out a different door. This repeats several times as many random events happen. For example, I.M.A Sureshot is balancing on a unicycle bring by Fishy Boopkins on a horse, I.M.A Sureshot chasing Junior, Joseph and Cody on a boat and Scooby Doo and Shaggy exiting at one point, being chased by the headless horseman. Shaggy: Zoinks, Scoob! Scooby: Rah! Eventually, I.M.A Sureshot enters another office and runs into an air vent, as he is chased by Meggy. Eventually, I.M.A Sureshot exits and runs past a security gate before closing it on Meggy. I.M.A Sureshot: Can’t get me now! Meggy transforms into a squid and phases through the gate before turning back into an inkling. I.M.A Sureshot screams before running off. SpongeBob is seen building the Leaning Tower of Pisa out of Krabby Patties. SpongeBob: Yes! About finished with my build! Just need to place one more on the rooftop. Suddenly, I.M.A Sureshot and the others run on top of the building and chase each other. SpongeBob: HEY! GET OFF OF MY BUILDING! IT’S VERY UNSTABLE! Gary appears and eats the bottom layer. SpongeBob: GARY, NO! Gary eventually causes the tower to collapse. SpongeBob: GAARRRYYYYYYYY!!!! SpongeBob gets crushed by the pile of Krabby Patties as I.M.A Sureshot continues to get chased. I.M.A Sureshot quickly runs to the top of Alliance Records as he is cornered. Joseph: You are going to pay for scamming us! I.M.A Sureshot: Never! You’ll never take me alive- Suddenly, I.M.A Sureshot gets shot by a magic blast. He has turned black and white and has black tears leaking out of his eyes. Yumi: WHAT THE F***?!?!? Mindless I.M.A Sureshot bites Joseph, causing him to turn into a mindless. Meggy: What’s going on?!?!? The entire landscape turns black and white and a red portal opens as a red robed figure emerges. Dreamcaster: I am the Dreamcaster! And I am here to destroy your world! Junior: WHO IS THAT?!?!?! The Dreamcaster laughs evilly as the episode and the arc ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The ending is going to be continued in "Lost Memories" as confirmed by Rh. There will also be an epilogue in the story where it will lead to "Buckaroo's Mistake". * This is the finale of "The Battle of the Bands Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Battle of the Bands Arc! Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Videos or Stories That End on a Cliffhanger Category:From 2019 Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Scooby Doo Episodes Category:Shaggy Episodes Category:Gary Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes